Jura Neekis
Jura Nekis is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild, where he is widely considered the ace member, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Jura is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head, by a pair of large black marks just above his eyes and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. His clothes resemble those that were commonly seen worn by ancient civilizations such as Mayans or Egyptians, although his thick boots resemble Inuit garb: his chest is bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he dons a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes, and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. On his arms are tight-fitting green armbands almost reaching up to his shoulders, seemingly made from the skin of some reptile. Around is waist there is a long loincloth, held up by a simple belt and sporting a motif composed of several arcs, with a single spot in each of their concave part, and simple decorations reminiscent of Fleur-de-lis above them. The loincloth is fur-lined, something which matches his boots, almost completely composed of fur. In his first appearance in the manga, he also sported a headgear shaped like a reptile’s head, matching his armbands, with what appeared to be a dark Egyptian-like wig reaching down to his shoulder under it, giving the impression that he actually had hair; an object which, paired with the the staff Jura initially wielded, granted him an Egyptian priest-like appearance. In the anime, however, this headgear wasn’t portrayed. /Image_Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Down-to-earth and with great humility, Jura usually refers to others with honorifics, even to subordinates, enemies, and those inferior to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 6 He strongly believes that in the battlefield, those with great conviction are the ones who obtain victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 5 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Jura is first mentioned by Toby before his and Yuka Suzuki's fight with Natsu Dragneel. Yuka says they were part of the Lamia Scale Guild, with Toby letting Natsu know that it is the same one Jura belongs to, implying him to be very famous.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 32, Page 11. Oración Seis arc He begins working in an alliance between his guild and the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter Guild to overcome Oración Seis, a member of an alliance of Dark Guilds called The Balam Alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 2-3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 17-18 As they left to start to attack the Oración Seis, he was wounded by Angel and her small familiars that disguised themselves as Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 However, he recovers thanks to the real Ichiya and just barely manages to save the alliance in time from a lethal attack by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135 Pages 5-10 Along with Sherry Blendi and Lyon Bastia he pursued the Oración Seis members into a forest but was ambushed by their lackeys but they easily defeated them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 Jura later gets into a fight with Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes. Hoteye points out that while Jura can make the ground hard, he can make it soft. Hoteye then asks which is stronger. Jura says that doesn't matter, because the one with the stronger conviction will always prevail. Hoteye disagrees with that statement, and says the battle outcome depends on if you are rich.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 4-5 However, as Nirvana affected Hoteye's positive emotions, Hoteye turns good and precedes to hug Jura causing to be completely confused and freaked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 15-17 It is then that Jura learns that Nirvana "cured" Hoteye and the two agree to work together to stop the other Oración Seis. However, Jura becomes a little aggravated when he hears that his bald head reminds Hoteye of potatoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 10-11 They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 Inside, Jura and Hoteye run into Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia and there Hoteye explains all about Nirvana. However, Midnight appears and battles the team. Hoteye agrees to stay behind as he instructs them to find Natsu and stop Brain. Before leaving, Hoteye reveals to them that his real name is RichardFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 8-15 As they find him and save Natsu, Jura hears Brain's plot to destroy Cait Shelter and he easily tosses Brain aside demanding answers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 12-20 As Brain is easily defeated by Jura, Brain prays that Midnight won't disappear either. Wendy and Charle arrives and heals Natsu and Happy. The group is in disbelief as they realize that defeating Brain didn't stop the Nirvana from moving forward to Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-11 Wendy begins to lose hope, but Natsu swears to her that he will protect her guild from the Nirvana as a repayment for helping him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 14-19 Seeing Natsu, she remembers Jellal Fernandes and decides to go off with Charle to find Jellal, leaving just Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Jura. But they don't realize that Brain still has one trick up his sleeve, and he sends them a message while impersonating as Hoteye. As a trap, he claims that Midnight is right below the King's room in order to finish them off. Unfortunately for Natsu and everyone, they realize the trap a little too late and they are caught up in the explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 7-12 They later get up to find that during the explosion, Jura had protected them from the explosion, and falls unconscious himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 15-17 As Nirvana is collapsing he saves both Wendy and Charle from being crushed by falling debris and they all get out safely. As Hoteye arrives with both Natsu and Jellal, Charle asks why is an Oración Seis member helping them, Jura explains that Hoteye is on their side now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4-7 Shortly after the newly reformed Magic Council have come in to take Hoteye. Just as Jura was about to protest against this, Hoteye says it's alright and that he can start a new life. He respects his decision and states that he will look for his brother and asks for his name. Hoteye tells them that his name is Wally Buchanen. Erza Scarlet states that she is friends with him (which shocked them both) and that he is safe. He smiles towards Hoteye for the wonderful news as Rahal takes him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 13-18 However, as Rahal tries to take Jellal, Jura assists Natsu and the others with trying to help him but Erza stops them and he respects her wishes like Hoteye's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 9-13 As the group then learn Cait Shelter's secret and takes his leave, he restrains Lyon from attacking Ren Akatsuki.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 Magic and Abilities Jura's_seal.jpg|Jura's Magic Seal Jura_magicp.jpg|Jura's Magic Power Iron_rock_spikes.jpg|Iron Rock Spikes Powder_explosion.jpg|Iron Rock Powder Explosion vlcsnap-909999.png|Iron Rock Wall vlcsnap-910708.png|Iron Rock Wall, Continuous Formation vlcsnap-906703.png|Supreme King Rock Crush (Phrase One) vlcsnap-906927.png|Supreme King Rock Crush (Phrase Two) Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Despite considering himself the weakest member out of the Ten Wizard Saints (not counting Jellal or Jose),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 15 Jura possesses powerful Earth Magic which allows him to turn the ground hard, as opposed to Hoteye, who can make the ground soft. Through the use of this Magic of him, he was able to defeat Brain, the leader of the Oración Seis, with little effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-8 :*'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Jura creates earth spikes that immobilize his opponent. (Anime only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 :*'Iron Rock Powder Explosion' (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Jura summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. (Anime only) :*'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Jura's signature technique, he creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. He has shown himself capable of manipulating the formed walls at his will, bending and twisting them to better guard himself or his allies from enemy attacks. These pillars are strong enough to block Brain's Darkness Magic without fail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 5-6 This spell can also be used as a form of offense, with the pillars extending towards the enemy at high speed, though the damage it's capable of causing wasn't seen, as Hoteye parried it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 4-5 ::*'Continuous Formation' (連鎖 Rensa): Jura creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. (Anime only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 :*'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Jura uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. In the anime, Jura uses this spell with two phrases. First phrase, surrounds enemy with stones and binds enemy, second phrase crushes all stones which surrounds enemy. This spell causes high damage capable of defeating Oración Seis leader, Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 6-8 Enhanced Durability: Jura has proven himself to be quite resilient, surviving Angel's attempt to assassinate him and subsequently fighting as if nothing had happened through the entirety of the Oración Seis arc (though Ichiya's Healing Perfume did help him with this), and then taking all of the brunt of a massive explosion on himself in order to protect Team Natsu, and yet again surviving to fight later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 16-17 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Jura has shown to possess good hand-to-hand combat skills, fighting off and knocking out some of the Council's soldiers who were trying to arrest Jellal simply through the use of strong punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 10-11 Equipment Staff: During his first appearance, Jura was shown carrying around a long, thin staff with the upper edge ending in a globe of a crystal-like material. However, when he came to the rest of Light Team's rescue, he wasn't shown wielding it anymore. Major Battles *Jura Nekis, Lyon Bastia, Sherry Blendi vs. Red Hood *Jura Nekis vs. Hoteye *Jura Nekis vs. Brain Trivia * Jura dislikes peas because while eating some, a worm got in his mouth. * According to Hoteye, he was resembled as a potato, which he eats with his brother Wally. * In the manga, he was first shown with a dragon-like helmet but in anime he was introduced without it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 52 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Guild Ace